


to know him is to love him

by stilxnsk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Soulmates, markhyuck, markhyuck au, mention of suicide, so its just mentioned, the tragedy happened before the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilxnsk/pseuds/stilxnsk
Summary: in a world where soulmates exist, donghyuck finds his own, Mark Lee. The only problem was that Mark was not Hyuck's soulmate.or in witch donghyuck is mad in love with mark, that doesn't love him back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	1. i guess this soulmate thing isn't as perfect as everyone says

The hallways were crowded with students walking to their locker or classroom. The three friends, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun were doing the same. Trying to survive high school like most people there, they were cautious not to drive anyone’s attention to them.  
― Are you sure you don’t need any help? — Jeno laughed watching Renjun struggle while carrying five books to his locker.  
— I’m fine — he breathed out, trying to hold his backpack in place.  
— Why are you carrying so many books anyway? — Donghyuck questioned.  
— Someone needs to study — He raised his eyebrows  
— Not that much. You haven’t stopped studying since the beginning of the semester.  
— Not everyone is naturally intelligent Hyuck — Renjun stopped in front of locker number 235, pointing to it with his head, silently asking Jeno to open for him — Some people, unlike you, have to actually study to keep their grades up — Donghyuck rolled his eyes.  
Still denying any help, the brown haired boy tried to put all his books at once inside his locker while not letting his bag fall from his shoulder. Failing at that, he threw his head back, his two friends’ laughs reaching his ears. He glared at them, only making their laugh get louder.  
— You should’ve just let us help — Jeno bent down and picked up two books and Donghyuck did the same, taking the other three.  
Donghyuck always liked how Renjun was dedicated to his studies, just as much as himself was for writing and Jeno for drawing. He didn’t just study to get good grades and pass, he actually enjoyed the learning-something-new process, even if it was just another boring chemistry formula that he was just gonna use once or twice and never again.  
— Hey — Jeno called Hyuck — Have you started your writing assignment yet? What was it about again?  
— We have to write about someone we admire and, ugh, I haven’t written a single word about it yet. Everything seems too obvious. Like, talking about my parents or you guys. I wanna do something different. I wanna impress, you know.  
— I’m sure you’ll find someone. Maybe you can write about someone distant. You don’t have to actually know them right? — Renjun asked, closing his locker. The three started walking again, going to Jeno and Donghyuck’s lockers, which were one next to the other.  
— You mean write about someone famous? — Renjun nodded — No. Not an option. I could, but that’s not what I do. I write what people don’t listen. The unknown or the least known. Also, I bet half of the works are gonna be about either celebrities or family members. If I want to stand out I need more.  
— You sound like a professional — Jeno chuckled — It’s just homework.  
— If I wanna be a professional I have to start acting like one — Donghyuck shrugged.  
Just as they arrived where they needed, a loud bump was heard near them. It was the school door opening, revealing a person. Perfect dark hair, sunglasses, leather jacket, white t-shirt and ripped black jeans. The boy entering the hallway looked like he came out of Grease directly to modern days. His aura exhaled charm and trouble, and his side smile showed how much he knew the impact he had on every person looking at him like he was the one.  
Donghyuck liked Mark. But not like every other person on that place. He saw something on him. Something different that made him want to know the boy and why he was so mysterious. Why he had that dickhead, asshole energy but in reality, wasn’t mean to anyone, ever. Why he was so popular yet didn’t have any friends. Donghyuck wanted so bad to know what made him the way he was.  
— Does Mark have any classes with you guys? — The red haired boy asked while looking at his locker, pretending not to care about Mark’s perfume, strong as he presence, which he noticed as soon as he waked past the group of friends.  
— You’re kidding right? I can’t believe this — Renjun exhaled, looking at him with mistrust — He can’t be your next. No way.  
The truth about Donghyuck is that he was incredibly afraid of being alone. In any type of meaning the word has. He didn’t want to feel like he had no one to talk to or go to if he had something going on in his mind. That’s why he was always with his friends, parents and every once in a while appeared with a new boyfriend to fill the hole. His friends tried to tell him he didn’t need to do this, it was okay being alone and that he had them anyway. It just didn’t work.  
— I just wanna know him — The younger tried to defend himself — I’m curious. It’s not like we get to know something about him from others anyway.  
— That’s how it starts: “Oh but I just wanna know him” “He seems nice, maybe he can be our friend”. And then when we see you’re celebrating your three months anniversary.  
— What’s about him, though? He’s probably just another typical high school teenager that doesn’t care about anyone’s feelings — Jeno caught the chance to say something, throwing Mark’s nape a glare.  
— There’s something about him.  
— Yeah, probably a criminal record. Yay — Renjun said, sarcastically.  
— Jun, I’m serious — He chucked — I can feel it. Maybe he just needs a friend.  
— If he needed a friend he would have one by now. Literally everyone knows him since he arrived.  
— So maybe he just needs the right friend then — Donghyuck smirked.  
— Oh, and that’s you? — The older scoffed.  
— Of course. I’m a great friend.  
— There are controversies — Jeno laughed, getting a punch on his arm as an response.  
— We have math together — Renjun watched Jeno close his locker — The fact that he’s a year older than us, got transferred to this school, no one knowing the reason, and is on the same year that we are just proves my theory that he’s just another high school trouble guy.  
— C’mon. There’s the possibility that he’s just dumb — Jeno joked.  
— Well that’s for sure but still.  
— Fine, guys. Thanks for the comments. Really helpful.  
— Just out of all these people here, does it have to be Mark?  
— I like him.  
— You don’t even know him Hyuck — Renjun rolled his eyes.  
— But I want to.

Walking towards his class, Donghyuck watched Mark carefully. How he made every movement like everyone was watching. Because someone was always looking at him, no matter what he was doing, someone’s always interested. Hyuck also observed how he looked good. There was no mistake with wearing all black. Yet, he was wearing it like no one else. On him, it wasn’t just a shirt or a jacket. With Mark, nothing was just what it seemed to be. And he knew that. They both knew that.  
Not noticing he’d been staring at the boy, Donghyuck was caught off guard when their eyes met for the first time. It was rather embarrassing, if it wasn’t so intense. The red haired boy would want to hide immediately, if he wasn’t so drawn by that pair of brown eyes that held so much emotion he swore he was the only one who could see. And when Mark smiled at him, Donghyuck realized. It wasn’t simply curiosity, it was everything else. Destiny, energy; it was the universe talking to him.  
That was all he was able to think about during the three following hours. Sitting on his usual chair near the window, all he could do was look outside and think about how suddenly everything was so confusing and messy. Those two brown eyes were already craved on the boy’s mind. His face didn’t leave his thoughts. He knew what was going on but there were so many questions. How didn’t he notice it before? What was about today that made it the day?

— Have you guys ever thought about your soulmates? — Donghyuck asked his friends as soon as they got their seats at the cafeteria table.  
— Woah — Renjun exclaimed — Be careful, sensitive topic — He said pointing at Jeno.  
Lee Jeno was one of the lucky ones, even though he didn’t think so. Finding your soulmate at young age was everyone’s dream. For Jeno, it was a curse. His love story with his soulmate Jaemin ended before even starting. Saying they were too young to simply give everything to the universe and be ‘together forever’, Jaemin got over the soulmate concept to live an adventurous life alone. Jeno thought he didn’t deserve to waste his time with such person, and they never talked again. However, it was clear to everyone that, even after months not seeing the boy, it still bothered him.  
— Oh shut up — Jeno rolled his eyes.  
— Sorry Jen — Hyuck smiled — I was just curious. Like... How do you know someone’s actually your soulmate?  
— It’s hard not to — Jeno gave in and said — It’s immediate connection through a simple eye contact, it’s crazy. You just look at them, feel it and you know it — He started playing with his food, avoiding his friends’ eyes — If you have doubts, they probably aren’t.  
That’s the thing. There was no doubt.  
— Why do you wanna know?  
— Uh... nothing. Just curious, really. No one ever talks about this. My mom said it was all people talked about when she was our age but now it’s like it’s not even that important.  
— Well, for a matter of fact, I don’t think it really is that important — Renjun started — I mean, sure we have that one person we are predestined to end up with in the end and that’s huge, but... like people say: if you keep searching for something you’ll never find it.  
— I think it just became something kinda natural. We already know someone’s out there waiting for us as much as we’re waiting for them. That’s it. The universe does the rest — Jeno lifted his glance to his friends for the first time since the conversation started and gave Donghyuck a reassuring smile. It almost felt sincere if it didn’t hold much pain.  
— Oh and — The black haired boy continued — you know these signs we all have behind out left ear? — the other two nodded their heads, automatically touching their marks. Jeno, then, turned his head so they could see his, but his skin was clear — It disappears when you kiss your soulmate for the first time.  
— You kissed Jaemin?! — Renjun almost screamed, choking on his food.  
— I mean... yeah — He shrugged — He was the one who kissed me actually. Before he left. I guess it was his way of saying goodbye — He lowered his head, looking at his lap. Donghyuck could see a tear falling from his eye. It was hard for Jeno, he fell fast and deep but now was all alone, with not even memories to tell a story. He reached his friend’s hand and held tight — I just... don’t get it. How could he be so selfish? He didn’t even consider my feelings — He raised his voice, hurt turning into anger.  
— Jeno, he’s an idiot — Renjun shook his head — A big one. But... try to see his side, okay? We’re not even twenty yet. We can’t just simply give up on our life because of one person. We have so much life to live yet. He wanted to go away and you wanted to stay and I know it hurts but... Isn’t it better that he’s happy?  
— I guess this whole soulmate thing isn’t as perfect as everyone says — Jeno said with a low voice, almost whispering.  
Looking around, Donghyuck searched for that unique leather jacket. At the corner of the cafeteria, he found the familiar dark hair. He couldn’t see his face since Mark was looking down at his phone. Hyuck debated whether he should go talk to him or not. There was this sudden pressure on him. He and Mark Lee were soulmates. It wasn’t just the wish to know him and things about him, they were meant to meet. More than ever, there was this need to get closer, know better.  
Donghyuck stood up from his seat and without saying anything to his friends, he walked up to Mark’s table, where he was seated alone, like every other day; The red haired boy could feel a knot on his stomach as he approached his soulmate. He felt the room get smaller at every step he took, driving him near and near his person. He wasn’t just gonna befriend someone, which was always easy for him, he was about to have his first contact with the one who he was supposed to live the rest of his life with. The one destined to be his. That was the turning point of his life. Where and when everything would change.  
However, something wasn’t quite right with how, when Donghyuck stopped in front of him, Mark looked up at him and murmured a “yeah?” with not much emotion or interest. Maybe Hyuck was thinking too much but it was almost like the other boy couldn’t feel all the intensity he was feeling looking him in the eyes. If they were soulmates, and if Hyuck was feeling so much, shouldn’t the older boy show more surprise being there, with him, at that moment?  
— Are you okay? — Mark frowned, feeling uncomfortable with how long Donghyuck have been staring silently at him.  
— Uh... y-yeah — His voice cracked — I just- um... — As if sensing his nervousness, the school bell rang, saving him, who walked out of that pace with fast steps until he felt safe from those brown eyes.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
History didn’t seem interesting at all for Donghyuck on that morning after what happened. Mark had taken over his head and was all he could think about. Why was he so natural about everything? Was he disappointed about who his soulmate was? It felt like they were at two completely different situations and moments. While one was going, the other was coming back.  
The soulmate part of life never really bothered him that much. Maybe because he was always with a new boyfriend and the hope that one of them was eventually gonna be the one was always there too, or maybe simply because knowing who your soulmate is doesn’t really matter until the right moment when you meet them. Suddenly it mattered, and too much.  
Five days was enough to think something was wrong with Mark not going to school anymore. While before Donghyuck never actually noticed his behavior particularly, now all he could do while in the hallways, cafeteria, library was to look around hoping to find those brown eyes.  
Maybe that’s how it started. The sudden necessity to have him around, even if on the other side of the school.. Knowing he was there and he could reach him anytime was enough. Maybe it was his fear of being alone telling him not to lose the only person the universe would make stay wit until they were part of the galaxy. Now that you found him, don’t let him go.  
Whatever it was, Donghyuck wanted Mark to be there, to be able to have connection even if that connection meant being on the same place, meters apart, initially doing the same thing. Being on the same moment, same energy. Together. All Donghyuck wanted was to not feel crazy anymore for wanting so much someone he barely knew. He wanted Mark to leave his mind and appear in front of him so he could put an end to all his insecurities, doubts and anguish. How could one be so involved with another after a mere eye contact and few words spoken? How was it possible that in the turn of one second to another, one heart belonged to another? Everything was so fast and intense Hyuck wanted to be dreaming or imagining things. Maybe he wasn’t actually felling all of that and his sudden will to know Mark confused him. Maybe deep down he just wasted to finally meet his soulmate so he created this devotion for the older, fooling himself. Maybe he would’ve believed it, if he didn’t know better. If he hasn’t watched his best friend fall for his soulmate as fast as Jaemin left him.  
Because that was the thing about soulmates. you don’t love them after you meet them. You’re already in love even before knowing of their existence. The feeling was always there, just waiting for the perfect moment to bloom. A touch, a kiss or the first moment one pair of eyes look at the other, uniting two souls to the eternity.


	2. sometimes a bad ending is the only possible ending

On that weekend, Donghyuck’s afternoons were dedicated to prepare himself to face Mark and get courage to finally say something to him. He was holding on the hope he would go to school on Monday and they could finally give a going to that story. He imagined how he was like, when no one was around. How different he was from what everyone said about him. What was his favorite song? Favorite movie? Did he like to read? What goals and dream did he have? What gave him joy in life? What was his fear?

Sadly, all those question remained unanswered as Mark wasn’t there on Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. And eventually another weekend came around. The worry was starting to consume Donghyuck entirely. He had no idea what was going on or how to find out. Was it his fault? Did something bad happen? Was he never gonna see Mark again? More and more questions came to his mind every minute he caught himself looking around hoping to find him. Hoping he was just late or on a place he couldn’t see. But he wasn’t there and Donghyuck wanted to scream and cry and let all his emotions go away from his body so it would stop hurting him.

On the next Monday, the wish to scream and cry showed itself again but on a completely different way. When Donghyuck looked at Mark’s locker and saw him there, he felt as a weight left his whole body. Seeing him there made his heart race in excitement and that made him walk up to the boy and tap on his shoulder.

— Whoa! — Hyuck exclaimed as soon as Mark turned to face him — What happened to you? — He asked analyzing all the scratches on the older’s face. Like he got into a fight and lost pretty bad.

— Nothing important — The boy simply answered.

— Nothing important? Look at you!

Not thinking his actions through, Donghyuck reached his hand to Mark’s face, touching the bruise on his cheek. For a single moment, that felt so natural that he didn’t feel embarrassed. Mark didn’t avoid his touch and those five seconds before the red haired boy take his hand away as fast as he put it there, when their eyes were meeting, everything around seemed to lose focus while every person but them disappeared. Those five seconds showed Hyuck one more time how deep he was falling for someone he barely knew just because he was meant to fall for him. And as weird as it felt most of the time, it was beautiful, magical and addicting.

— I-i’m sorry — He said as he took he hand away, looking down.

— Uh... It’s okay.

That was it. They were able to hold a conversation for a decent amount of time and Donghyuck didn’t run away. And he didn’t want to because that was finally his chance. Even though there was still this feeling that there was something wrong about it. Everything seemed too... platonic.

— Do you need something? — He closed his locker and started walking, indicating Donghyuck to walk with him.

Why was he so natural when it was so hard for Hyuck to find the words to say? How could he be so unworried that bordered to indifferent?

— I was... — He started, finally looking up to Mark — wondering if you we could... I don’t know... go to a cafe or something. I mean, since-

— Are you asking me out? — He questioned with a chuckle.

— Maybe.

Maybe I am asking you out. Maybe I am testing you. Maybe I just want to be sure. Maybe this is all a big bad idea but I’m willing to take the risk. Because it’s you know, and it’ll be you forever.

— Wow, that was unexpected — he laughed — but I don’t really go on dates.

You mean you don’t want to go on a date with your soulmate? You mean you don’t like that I’m your soulmate? Am I thinking too much or there’s something more about you and your intention to decline my wish?

— We could hang out though — Mark continued, after staring at Donghyuck’s confused, and possibly cute, face.

With a smirk and a wink, he left Donghyuck with no words. Paralyzed in place, he just moved when he felt Renjun’s hand pull his arm.

So that was Mark, and that’s why everyone seemed to love him. Taking control over every little situation and showing it with a smirk that said “we could do it your way, but I like my way better, if you don’t mind”. The same smirk he used while walking around the school building and noticing everyone was looking at him, observing. It seemed like he enjoyed the attention; every person desiring to know his secrets and mysteries at the same time they all knew they would never know it. Maybe it was some type of game, the more time passes, more people get curious and more popular he gets by doing literally nothing. The same smirk he wore when he entered the school for the first time, like he knew the power he was going to have, because he was already used to it.

It was intriguing and exiting to have such person as a soulmate. But he agreed to go on a date with in the end, he thought. Maybe that meant Donghyuck would be one of the lucky ones to open Mark up and see what was on the inside. All the little things everyone was always dying to know. All the mystery would stop being a mystery to him and only him. Mark liked to make those little games, and Donghyuck might as well like to play it. But was it worth it since, in some way or another, they would end up together and that was the only thing they were sure of?

The remaining classes seemed longer than usual. Maybe because of the obvious excitement traveling through Donghyuck’s veins or the nervousness that came along with the new aspect of life he was facing. The fact was that no teacher or subject was interesting enough to take his attention out of the thrilling experience ahead of him that would surely change not only his life, but himself.

Waiting to meet Mark proved not to be as stressful as walking with him in silence, not that “we’re walking to our destination and it’s comfortable” silence, but the “we barely know each other , what the hell can we talk about?”. Donghyuck wanted to jump, run, scream, do anything that could instigate a conversation. Unfortunately, all he could do was ask where they were going — and not getting a proper answer — and throwing a few comments in the air, which appeared to be more awkward that the silence before.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a retro themed diner. Mark told him it was his family’s and where he spent most of his time.

The place had a feeling it came out of a movie. Everything matching in white and red, several pictures on the walls, old music playing and the workers wearing pink and whited themed clothes and a car, that was actually a table for four. At the corner, a jukebox. On the other side, three game machines, pinball, asteroids and of course, pac-man. Entering the diner, Donghyuck felt like entering the older’s life. It was a part of Mark, of his story, and he trusted Hyuck enough to show him. It was good to be that person.

The awkward silence didn’t last long. While eating, they both were already immersed in conversation; on each other.

— This place is really nice — Donghyuck said for the fifth time, making Mark chuckle.

— You wanna choose a song on the jukebox?

— Maybe later.

He didn’t want to loose any second away from Mark. Infatuated could be the right word to describe how Donghyuck felt that afternoon about the dark haired boy in front of him. How he talked about that place and his father, how it was so easy to make him laugh. How different he was form what he gave the impression to be.

— Why did you ask me on a date? — He suddenly asked.

— I thought this wasn’t a date — Hyuck smirked.

— It isn’t. But you still asked me on one. Why?

— What do you mean?

— I mean no one ever did that before so — he giggled — I was curious.

— I’m confused — Donghyuck frowned.

— I know! I’m so handsome, it’s hard to believe that no one ever asked. I know! — Mark joked.

For a moment, he just wanted to agree. You are handsome. Your eyes, your little nose, your smile. Oh your smile specially. But that talk was a little weird. Wasn’t it obvious why was Mark asked out?

— But anyway, what do you like to do? — Mark continued to talk, ignoring his own question and making Donghyuck shake the thoughts out of his head.

— I love writing.

— What do you write? — He inclined his body in the younger’s direction, interested.

— Stories no one listen to.

— Like...?

— Unhappy stories? Like how two people broke up instead of how they got together.

— If no one listen, why do you write it?

— Someone has to. Not everything has a happy ending even if it’s beautiful and dreamy and everyone wants it to. Sometimes a bad ending is the only possible ending and maybe that’s okay too.

Mark stared at Donghyuck’s eyes like saying he understood perfectly what he meant and admired him and took what he said to heart. His short smile told the red haired boy what words didn’t say: that he liked that and maybe, that he liked him too.

— I write too. Songs though.

— Really? Do you sing somewhere?

— Not really. It’s more to myself than anything else.

— Can I see some of it?

Mark smiled in agreement. It was impossible not to think that smile was a mix of surprise at someone showing interest on his songs and excitement for showing it. He unzipped his bag ad took a notebook from it, opening and searching for a specific page.

They didn't see time pass until it was dark outside. After hours of Mark talking about his songs, Donghyuck about his stories and both talking about everything they found it was worth talking, they found themselves outside the diner, ready to go on different ways.

— Can I ask you something personal? — Hyuck almost whispered, fearing it wasn't time yet to talk deep.

— Uh... sure. Go ahead — Mark answered as unsure as the younger.

— Why don't you have any friends? I mean, in school you know...

Donghyuck stared at the ground, ready o take a rude answer or worse, be ignored. Instead, he heard the boy sigh. Looking up, he found Mark staring at the ground too.

— It's kinda personal.

— I-i'm sorry. I- It's just everyone is always curious about it you know.

— Is this why you asked me out?

— What? No! Of course not!

Donghyuck took a step in Mark's direction, but the boy took a step back in response.

— Maybe we shouldn't have done this.

— Mark...

— You know. Yeah, 'everyone is always curious about it'. I just honestly couldn't think the Lee Donghyuck would be like everyone. I didn't ask for everybody to treat me like I'm this rich mysterious popular kid. Because I'm not. It just happened. And everyday someone wants to be my friend to take advantage of that stupidity they put me in. Because everyone is always so egoistic and want nothing but popularity.

— What do you mean by the Lee Donghyuck? Ma-mark!

Mark was already walking away when Donghyuck tried to reach him. But something made him stop. Before holding they boy's left arm, in a fast moment, his eyes went to his head and he could see, behind Mark's ear, with the low light from the street, that there was no sign. The mark everyone loses when they kiss their soulmates for the first time wasn't there. And there was the answer. Why it was so natural to him, why he asked about the date, why he thought Donghyuck was like everyone else. Because to Mark, he was just another student from his school, not his soulmate. He didn't feel anything when their eyes met, when they talked for the first time or when their arm brushed on one another when they were walking. That was the answer to that slight doubt Donghyuck had about all of it. It felt platonic because it was.

And once again, just like that morning, he watched the leather jacket disappear from his sight, paralyzed in place, feeling like his heart was falling to the ground. It was the fastest falling in love and the fastest heartbreak. Not even tears could form in his eyes as he was trying to understand what did just happen or if his eyes were tricking him, maybe because of the low light or maybe because of the confusion and misunderstanding that were taking his emotions to somewhere else but there. He wished that was the case but he couldn't be so naive, he knew what he'd seen, or more specifically, hadn't seen. That was the unfortunate truth he was about to deal with.

Taking his way to Jeno's house he couldn't stop the questions coming to his mind. Was this unilateral soulmate a thing? Was it possible? Did Donghyuck got it wrong and Mark wasn't actually his soulmate? Then why was he so heartbroken and why he felt so much on such short time? It was never like that with the others. And what about Mark? Was this why he didn't want that to be a date? Because he had a soulmate waiting for him? He already loved someone else and the proof was literally behind his ear. Donghyuck was so sure he was Mark's he couldn't bare with the fact Mark wasn't his.

— Hyuck? — Jeno opened the door of his house with a concern look on his eyes. His friend never visited him without telling him beforehand, specially on a school night. Jeno knew the red haired boy way too well to notice something was wrong the moment their eyes met — What happened? C´mon in.

What followed was Donghyuck telling his friend about everything that happened and everything he felt over the past days. At some point, without realizing, he started crying, finally letting his emotions leave his body with the tears.

— You know how they say you see your life pass before your eyes when you're about to die? It was similar to that. When I realized that he isn't my soulmate, it was like all the admiration, all the... love... made their way to my heart before it broke with it.

— I can't believe this — Jeno said almost angry. Donghyuck sighed — You don't deserve this. You deserve to have a soulmate. And maybe it's some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe it's just a glitch and you actually have a soulmate out there waiting for you to and Mark is just... I don't know, a rock in the way.

— I don't know Jen... it felt too real — He sighed.

— You know, anything can happen. Remember that guy that had two soulmates? You won't know until.. well, until it happens.

— Maybe it'll never happen.

— Hyuck-

— Jeno, it's okay. Sometimes a bad ending is the only possible ending.


End file.
